Video Game Evolution 2: Merged Evil
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: This is the sequel to my first VGE story. You may join up to this story if you wish, there are others who participate in this story too. If you wish to create a character, e-mail me at .
1. Character Outline

**Video Game Evolution 2**

**Merged Evil**

Character Outlines

Primary Video game character choice:

Game that character is in:

Secondary Video game character choice (Merged):

Game that character is in:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Weapon:

Secondary Weapon (Optional):

Ability:

World choice (Killio or Fantasi):

About your character:


	2. Introduction

**Video Game Evolution 2**

**Merging Evil**

Introduction

In the end, the world is always consumed by darkness. The coming age of darkness is inevitable. No one could ever prevent the evil presences from sweeping the lands.

This same fate came true during the last events and incidents upon the world of Video Game Evolution. Many Video Game characters from far and wide, from their own planets from another dimension, and some from an unknown or non-existing place to begin with, have struggled and fought through a major conflict.

Many of them have died and became a ghost, only to haunt the entire planet while it crumbles into itself and breaks away into nothing but mere ruins. The entirety of the ground, water, and air, rots away and leaves the evolutionary planet to become de-evolved as something hideous and ugly.

Those that did survive the many obstacles and dilemmas of the planet's previous state, did not get any further beyond this very world to reach a happier place. On the contrary, an array of many flashing rainbow-filled lights overwhelmed the Video Game Evolution World during the time the Soul of Darkness took over the planet.

What ended up occuring to all of these thirteen characters was something quite devasting. Their very soul tore apart and scattered a part of them through the cracks of time and sucked them in and spit them out into another dimension as a new being and brand new world.

While this was happening to each of them, the other half of each thirteen survivors became merged into one as they still existed and lived on the same planet where the evil was beginning to grow.

The merged body and soul became a super enemy boss. This villain became so large and powerful, the abilities and powers within were quite vast. It needed a great amount of energy drawn in from the planet in order to live and use its powers against any and all intruders of any good souls that desire to get in the way.

The new Supreme evilness of the Video Game World became what it is now from the merged bodies and souls of Sephiroth; with a very long sword known as Masamune, this monster can create and throw across many meteors towards its opponents, Jak; with very dark and powerful abilities, the capability to use a massive gun is also an option and any other dark techniques that Jak used to hold, Zeragus; the several uses of shadow magic, can be cast at will to rid any source of light and purity, Mimic12456; to have a shapeshifting ability, being able to transform into various shapes and figures to disguise its true self, Kakyoin; being able to summon a magnificent and powerful supernatural sidekick known as Heirophant Green, Stella; the power usage of purple magic, also known as ice magic, Protoman; the function to auto-heal itself, Vegeta; the agility and speed that matched an old power that was absorbed during a Super Saiyen stage, Selica; being able to summon a pokemon from a team of six which includes; Meowth, Nidoqueen, Dugtrio, Graveller, Aerodactyl, and Mew, Mallow/Geno; the ability to control weatherbased powers, Grim Reaper; sucking souls from anything alive, Bardock; a heating power to create fire and burn things to ashes, and Cliff Fittir; several strong fist techniques, to pummel through all the good guys.

All of these listed characters and their power, all formed into this mega boss of the Video Game Evolution World, created it with its new name called, Grim Roth 123456789 the Neutralization.

As powerful and massive it was, with so many different options to choose for attack, it also had another special touch to it. Absorbed within its body, was the Soul of Neutralization. This very strong soul was either good or evil, but simply a balance of the two, willing to sway whichever side held power, causing it to be a very powerful and useful soul for whoever had it as their ally.

Since the Grim Roth 123456789 the Neutralization had this very soul within itself, all of its powers were multiplied by ten. This may perhaps be the most powerful thing in existence anywhere, especially with every single video game that was created in the past.

This monster even had the other powerful Soul on its side also, The Soul of Pure Darkness, the very soul that ruled the Video Game Evolution World at this moment. The only powerful Souls that weren't supporting the new mega merged monster on the Video Game Evolution world was the Soul of Pure Light and the various elemental souls.

While the Soul of Pure Darkness was taking control over the Video Game Evolution world, commanding the monster Grim Roth 123456789 the Neutralization, and also in charge of the large Ghost war that would also take place on this world from all those past characters who once lived but perished tragically from their fighting before, the Soul of Pure Light allied along with the elemental Souls to recruit and build up a good guy team to fight against everything that has taken over Video Game Evolution.

The world of Killio still remains, and this is the world where the elemental souls scattered to look around for new members to join in on the good guy side. At the same time, the Soul of pure Light created a new world to link in some sort of dimensional warp to call forth new characters from alternate worlds and time to come forth in his new world Fantasi, and alliance with him and the others to fight against the Soul of Pure darkness and its great army.

The battle and forming will commence soon. Once the characters are created and ready to join into the army of the elemental soul and the Soul of Pure Light.

Can the Good guys win against the evil ones? Can the world of Video Game Evolution be taken back into the realm of life and have the darkness vanquished once and for all?

Lets see what will happen, and see how powerful the 100,000 hit point Grim Roth 123456789 the Neutralization monster is.


	3. Fantasi Vs Killio

**Video Game Evolution 2**

**Merging Evil**

Chapter 1

Fantasi Vs. Killio

It was a bright, beautiful and serene world. Here it felt like there was eternal peace. It was as if the neighbouring planet, Video Game Evolution, and its supreme evil and darkness did not exist. In reality, there was that very dark sphere of a place, and in the center of that world held that very large monster merged with many characters into one. Grim Roth 123456789 the Neutralization was the true villain of this world. At this moment in time, there was hardly any who could oppose this boss. The only hope left was to rely on the various Souls that still had their freedom to roam around and seek out recruits to fight.

The magnificent world of Fantasi was newly created by the Soul of Light for one such purpose. This very Soul formed this planet and opened up a large dimensional vortex in the center of the world. The reason for this being was so that possibly fighters from other realms can appear in his world and aid the good side in regaining the lost world of Video Game Evolution.

It took a long time of waiting, but with patience and luck, figures formed and beings from different places appeared in front of the Soul of Light. One such being was a combined form of a hedgehog and something small and bear-like looking. It was a male animal creature with long black robes, blue long hair, pointy ears, and a brown nose.

The creature stared around the atmosphere taking everything in. Once he was done looking about with a great interest, he smiled and noticed the Soul of Light gazing at him. With a wide grin on his face he spoke, "Hello there. I'm so happy. My wish has been granted. What new adventures awaits me? I will do anything you'd like. By the way, my name is Chronofantasy the Sonic! I can run at high speeds and cast many magical powers. Nice to meet you!"

The Soul of Light nodded at his first new recruit but didn't want to reveal any information yet until more recruits came. If they wanted to take on this gigantic new megaboss, they would need an army of fighters, but at least a few more should do for the time being. Would anyone else appear?

Chronofantasy the Sonic explored the area for a while, following the Soul of Light's request to do so while they wait for others to come to aid them. Chronofantasy the Sonic didn't know what was going on, but at times he was showing little signs of disappointments while he explored this world as everything seemed to be quite peaceful. Perhaps he was in the wrong world for a new adventure after all...

Before any of them knew it, another figure formed in front of their eyes. This one was a large and disfigured form, with muscles and an eye-patch, two guns were held in his hands, his face featured a lot of facial hair. This new being was quite confused with his new setting. He couldn't comprehend how he got here. While looking around, that's when he noticed the two others, "What? How... Where the hell am I?"

The Soul of Light stepped forward and spoke, "Welcome friend, you are in the world of Fantasi! Nice to meet you, you're name would be?" The hairy man with his guns pointed down turned away. He didn't know if he should trust this Soul and this new world. He did not want to reveal his name yet, the name of Big Boss Torn that belonged to him. Should he trust what was going on around him?

"Uh..." The Soul of Light stared at Big Boss Torn with curiousity, not sure what he should do about this guy. "Will you join us? Will you trust me and my new friend over there and fight alongside us?"

Big Boss Torn let out a rough grunt, he didn't turn around to face the Soul of Light, but he had to make his decision. What will he do?

The elements of wind, water, fire, and lightning flew around, and the Souls that make up these elements scattered around the planet of Killio to seek out fighters to aid them in the great conflict against the new mega boss of Grim Roth 123456789 the Neutralization.

They decided to split up to cover more ground and find adventurers in a faster amount of time. The Soul of Fire flew North, the Soul of Water flew East, the Soul of Wind flew West, and the Soul of Lightning flew South. Their plan was to find as many recruits as they could, and after this day, the next day they would meet back to the center of the planet and move forward to the Video Game Evolution world to fight the evil there.

Peach and Daisy happened to meet one day unexpectingly and happened to share the same dreams and goals. They both wanted to get out of their own castles to adventure away from the daily 'being captured by bad guys' days. Since they met up and decided to join together to start out on their own adventure. Something strange occurred and this occurrence merged their bodies into one, thus making them become peach/daisy.

They didn't mind this though. It wasn't all too bad. Upon their new bodies being merged into one. A voice echoed to them and spoke, "Open this chest, and you will gain a little bit of treasure to help you out on your new adventure." Without any hesitation, peach/daisy opened the chest and received 5,000 gold!

She was quite surprised to receive so much money. Now peach/daisy could begin forwards onto an epic adventure!

Not too long after, the Soul of Water flying East bumped into peach/daisy and fell on the ground, forming a puddle. Peach/daisy accidently stepped in this puddle but immediately she took her feet out, "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

The Soul of Water reformed its real form again and shook its head. "It's quite okay. I'm just in a huge hurry to look for adventurers to join me. I must find at least one, hopefully more to join myself and others in a great battle to come!"

Peach/daisy's eyes grew wide once hearing this. Needing adventurers? Hmm... "I'm an adventurer..." Peach/daisy spoke back to the Soul of Water. The Soul of Water let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness! Then you must join us. Please come and we'll go look for others!"

Peach/daisy had to give this some real thought. Should she trust this puddle of water and join in, or should she just look around for her own adventure? What should she do?

The Soul of Wind continued to fly West, looking wide and beyond for any worthy adventurers. As for now, he could not spot anyone. It was quite some time, but finally he did spot someone, or rather, something. The Soul of Wind couldn't quite tell what it really was, but it sure seemed mysterious.

Upon closer investigation, once the Soul of Wind reached the ground where the figure was walking at a quick pace, the Soul of Wind noticed that this being was a ghostly one. It was a ghost of a female form! This female ghost was two merged bodies of Zelda/Rikku. The Soul of Wind didn't understand how this could be. He thought all the ghosts were in that ghost war upon Video Game Evolution. How did this ghost reach this place? If this ghost could be found here, then maybe there were more on this planet which meant that the situation was even worse than they can imagine.

The Soul of Wind must hurry along to find his recruits and meet up with the others. He continued flying more and more west, in hopes to find somebody... anybody...

The South direction was quite quiet. The only noise came from the Soul of Lightning flying downwards in that direction, looking for fighters to fight that large megaboss. It took several hours, but finally the Soul of Lightning found a possible candidate. The being was walking along a barren-dead land, looking tired and beaten up.

The Soul of Lightning landed next to this human and spoke, "Hey there. Shouldn't you rest? I will need you to join me on a great fight. Want to join in?"

This person, McDarl jumped with shock. He never expected this to happen. What was this mysterious Soul and how did it come to him of all people?

"Um.. excuse me? What exactly are you?" McDarl stared with disgust at the transparent being which shot out electricity in every different direction. The Soul of Lightning realized how odd his appearance must of looked and apologized, "I'm sorry. I am the Soul of Lightning. There is a great castrophe happening in another world. Myself and the other Souls are searching out for adventurers to fight with us. Will you please join?"

McDarl gave it some thought. Was this thing for real? It seemed quite mysterious and unusual to him. This Soul could have been trying to abduct him and take him off to another world just to cut him apart and examine his body for all he knew. What should he do?

With the last Soul to search his area. The Soul of Fire who decided to fly North while him and the other Souls split up, he couldn't see very much on the ground except large trees. These trees were all in the way, so with a great gust of flames, the Soul of Fire burned down all the trees into ashes so that he could have a better view of what's underneath the branches and leaves.

While doing this, the Soul of Fire noticed a man curled down on the ground, trying to protect himself after all the trees burned themselves away. Once a shower of ashes flew down upon him, he stood up and that's when he noticed the Soul of Fire standing right next to him.

This man, with his dark hair and bandanna, a large gun replacing one of his land and a socom pistol held in a holster against his waist, stared at the Soul of Fire, ready to fire at any time with any strange and threatening movements. The Soul of Fire didn't do anything dangerous though. He just stood there watching the man. The man know as Barrett the Solid Snake.

"I see you fear me. I see your mind races, wondering what I am and how I came to you. I came to you to request you to join myself and the others. We will fight a monstrous enemy, larger and stronger than anything you probably ever encountered before. You won't want to pass up on this opportunity here."

Barrett the Solid Snake grinned. Was this thing out of its mind? Barrett the Solid Snake encountered great foes before in the past. He was determined that this new foe wasn't as exciting and horrendous as it sounds.

Was it worth his time to even consider joining in the fight? Maybe he had better things to do with his time. What should he do? Join in or just walk away?

The Elemental Souls found a recruit, except for one, who is still searching and searching. What will the found recruits decide to do? Will they join in the upcoming battle to fight away the evilness beyond? The Soul of Light is also waiting around in his new planet for new adventurers to join in as well. Which planet will win against Video Game Evolution? Will it be Fantasi or Killio?

1) Barrett The Solid Snake -

a) Decide to join the Soul of Fire in the fight

b) Walk away and search for his own foes to fight

c) Blast the Soul of Fire with his hand guns

2) Big Boss Torn -

a) Decides to join the Soul of Light and Chronofantasy the Sonic in their

fight

b) Brushes the two of them off and decides to run off and explore the planet on his own

c) Decides to use his guns and fights the Soul of Light and Chronofantasy the Sonic

3) Peach/Daisy -

a) Decides to join the Soul of Water in his adventure

b) Refuses the Soul of Water's request and seeks out her own adventure

c) Uses her vegetable weapons and turns the Soul of water back into a puddle

4) McDarl -

a) Decides to join the Soul of Lightning in the great fight

b) Turns his back with a chuckles and walks forward through the barren lands

c) Summons a demon to fight and takes care of the Soul of Lightning


	4. Aliiances Formed

**Video Game Evolution 2**

**Merged Evil**

Chapter 2

Alliances formed

"I will join." "Yes, I will join you." "I guess it won't hurt for me to join in." "I'll definitely help you out!" Everyone agreed to their corresponding person to aid in the future battle against the infamous mega boss which overtook the world of Video Game Evolution. All of those who did agree to join in did not know what they were up against though. A few believed it to be a piece of cake, while some others were quite worried and wanted to do some training beforehand.

"WIll this thing, Grim Roth whatever it's called be that tough? Big Boss Torn asked the Soul of Light. Him and his gun and combat skills can certainly take on anything, but he didn't think it would be necessary to overkill it, so he wanted to know how skillful this thing was before his powers destroy it in one shot.

The Soul of Light could sense this man's pride and replied back, "I'm sorry my fellow companion but what we're about to face in the near future won't be something you can simply kill with just one powerful shot. It's going to take a lot of us to take down this thing as its life force is very, very high. It may take several to a hundred hits even, depending on everyone's strength to finally put this thing out of its and our misery. So I'd suggest not getting full of yourself just yet and train real hard for the real fight."

Big Boss Torn grunted and turned away yet again, "Fine! By the way. My name is Big Boss Torn, and don't you and your blue friend there forget that. Lets go then. I'm going to train for a while until we're ready to head out. Call me when we go to this other world or whatever it is. Which place around here is a good area to train?"

Chronofantasy the Sonic told Big Boss that he had scouted the area at a very fast paced and found a few good locations. They could either train at the forest just south of here, the ocean which is north, or they could head off into the foggy area to the west, but whatever is in there it quite a mystery and is really unknown.

Big Boss Torn didn't really care where he trained or what he did, but he decided to choose a place with Chronofantasy the Sonic anyways.

Just as Big Boss Torn and Chronofantasy the Sonic headed off in their various direction to train, someone else suddenly appeared in front of the Soul of Light's eyes. It was a beautiful figure of a blonde girl. She looked very elegant yet fearful, as though she was some kind of robotic knight from two separate worlds. This female figure was called Celes-Aeon. Her ability was to absorb magic within her to power up and use a giant mech at her will to fight off foes.

The Soul of Light stared at her for some time until she became aware of her setting and realized that she wasn't back at home, but standing in front of the Soul of Light in a new world. "Where am I?" Celes-Aeon noticed the Soul of Light and asked him this simple question.

"You are on the planet of Fantasi, and I will need you help to fight on another world. Will you join me young lady?" The Soul of Light asked, very certain that this lady will agree with him. The others were training and he was hoping for others to aid them also.

"Why should I join you? What are we fighting? Will I be able to return?" Celes-Aeon had many questions for the Soul of Light. The Soul of Light answered her questions and explained as much as he could but he wanted to tell them all more once they head out. After he explained what he could, he awaited Celes-Aeon's answer.

"Thank you for joining us. I'd like to give you this treasure chest as a welcoming reward. Go ahead, open it." The Soul of Lightning welcomed McDarl to the team, and with a great flash of lightning, a treasure chest appeared right in front of McDarl.

McDarl gazed at it for a moment, but he approached it after a few seconds nonetheless and opened it. Inside the chest held 1,000 gold! McDarl stared in amazement. "Wow! Thank you so much for your kind generosity. I suppose this will help me purchase some items for this battle that we're about to go after?"

"Yes young man. Follow me and I will take you to the closest city so that we can purchase some items." The Soul of Lightning flew them out of the barren land quite a distance away. It took them several minutes to reach this place but they reached a bustling city with many shops and sights to see.

"So, McDarl, which shop would you like us to visit first?" The Soul of Lightning asked McDarl, awaiting his response of where to spend the money.

"Fine, whatever! I don't believe this foe will be tough at all. I can take down anything with this weapon arm of mine. Large or small, weak or strong. Nothing will stop me, Barrett the Solid Snake." The man with the gun arm spoke to the Soul of Fire.

The Soul of Fire chuckled and sneered, "I hope you're sure about those words buddy. I am not exactly sure how tough this fight will be, but I know it will be tough and that it will take more than just you to take it down. So we have to meet up with the other Souls and their recruits. Follow me now."

Barrett the Solid Snake didn't care if the Soul of Fire doubted his power, but he followed along nonetheless. If he agreed to join in, then he would stay true to his words and not back down from orders. He would show this soul and all the others how strong he was, or at least how strong he thinks he could be.

The Soul of Fire and Barrett the Solid Snake were heading back to the central point where everyone agreed to meet when ready. Along the way there was a large boulder which blocked a cave entrance where these two had to head through in order to get to their destination.

The Soul of Fire was about to summon up a large flame to burst apart this boulder, but Barrett the Solid Snake stopped him and told him to step aside and he'll take care of this, wanting to show off his powers to him.

The Soul of Fire allowed him to do as he pleased and watched from behind. Barrett the Solid Snake brought out his gun arm and pointed it at the boulder, charging up his cannon for a minute. After the gun was fully charged, he released its power and the boulder blew apart into thousands of little pebbles.

Barrett the Solid Snake smiled widely, praising himself for a good job well done, but the Soul of Fire didn't seem to show the utmost care and simply continued to move on.

This caused Barrett the Solid Snake to get infuriated and full of rage for his power to be shunned like it was useless and powerless. Barrett the Solid Snake was beginning to get second thoughts about this mega battle thing and was contemplating whether he should just take out this Soul of Fire being or continue with it to see what would happen in this "other world".

What should Barrett the Solid Snake really do?

The Soul of Water and Peach/Daisy watched each other from their current place, looking to see how the other would react to Peach/Daisy's response. The Soul of Water was happy to hear that Peach/Daisy would join them in their battle.

"All right! We're so glad to go on an adventure! With that money I earned earlier, I could purchase some items first for this adventure. How far is the closest..." Peach/Daisy stopped in mid sentence once she reached into her purse to look for the gold she earned earlier.

Unfortunately it was nowhere to be found! Where was her riches that she should have received earlier? Did it get wet and lost from before? Peach/Daisy was anxious and almost wanted to look around for this money. 5,000 gold was a lot of money to lose! If she wanted to start out on an adventure, she couldn't have moved forward to do anything until she got this money.

What should Peach/Daisy do? The Soul of Water stared at her strangely, wondering why she was making a huge deal about a little amount of gold. The Soul of Water was trying to urge her to leave right now with it. There was no time to waste, they had to reunite with the others.

Peach/Daisy shrugged away and frantically searched the grounds. Should she stay around here or leave the money be?

The Killio planet was beginning to get a side effect from the Video Game Evolution planet. Somehow the ghosts over at the ghost war on the Video Game Evolution world was seeping onto the Killio planet. As the Soul of Wind was heading further and further West, he spotted yet another ghost... this time it was the ghost of Kirbus. This ghost is a merged form of Kirby and Samus.

The ghost was crawling, desperately trying to search for something, and it was all alone. The Soul of Wind almost felt sorry for it and wanted to aid it so that it had a companion and would not be lonely... but right now it wasn't his mission to do this and he did not want to help out the enemy.

His priority right now required him to seek out and find more recruits. The Soul of Wind believed that the other three found their recruits, and that he was lagging behind the others. He had to hurry along and not slack off, no matter how many ghosts appeared in front of him.

With great luck, he finally found something he was looking for, but as the minutes ticked away, his thoughts of hope soon turned away with this new being's next action.

The Soul of Wind finally reached a small town at the Western tip of the planet. The town was once lively and peaceful, but with this being standing still in the middle of this town for quite sometime, it all of a sudden started bringing out its guns and shooting down any and all civilians that came into contact with it.

The Soul of Wind approached this malicious being to try and put a stop to it. As he approached, the evil entity began shooting at the Soul of Wind, but the Soul of Wind was much too quick and easily dodged all the bullets as if a turtle was running alongside him.

The Soul of Wind swept past the being known as, Nemesis Leon, with a great swift rush, Nemesis Leon was knocked down to the ground and bounded there in its spot.

"Whaaat! Whaaat are you? Whaaat Whaat are you doing?" The Nemesis Leon shouted out at the Soul of Wind. The Soul of Wind responded back, "Allow me to purify your inner soul of evil and lock it up deep, deep inside you, and join me and my other companions in a great fight for the future which will affect this world, the other worlds, and possibly even other realms out there. What do you say?"

Leon Nemesis could not comprehend the Soul of Wind's words. Fight? Fighting is something he definitely wanted to do. He yearned violence and wanted to stir up a lot of it. It didn't matter who or what the violence was being dealt to, but it had to be an ongoing process and the violence would be endless to those that got in his way. "I should join you? I should fight everything on my own? I should fight you? Whaaat should I do?" Leon Nemesis didn't know what to do...

Some characters are having second thoughts on joining in the battle, while there are new characters that are still making their decisions to join in the battle. Alliances are beginning to form once everyone reunites. The alliance on the Killio planet may become greater than that of Fantasi, but size isn't always everything. It takes great power to defeat the foes. Who shall triumpth?

1) Barrett the Solid Snake -

a) Charge up his gun arm and destroy the Soul of Fire

b) Ignore his rage and continue onwards with the Soul of Fire

c) Head off another way while the Soul of Fire isn't looking

2) Big Boss Torn -

a) Heads to the forest

b) Heads to the ocean

c) Heads to the foggy area

3) Peach/Daisy

a) Stay in the same area and search until the 5,000 gold is found

b) Leave the money be and head off with the Soul of Water

c) Blame the Soul of Water for stealing her money and decide to fight it

4) McDarl -

a) Shops at the Weapon store first

b) Shops at the armor store first

c) Shops at the item store first

5) Celes-Aeon -

a) Decides to join the Soul of Light in the fight

b) Decides against it and wanders off to explore the planet and find her way back

c) Decides to use her giant mech and fight the Soul of Light in fear that he may be an enemy

6) Nemesis Leon -

a) Decides to join along with the Soul of Wind in the fight

b) Decides to Fight the Soul of Wind

c) Decides to go on his own and cause violence upon the planet


	5. Moving Out

**Video Game Evolution 2**

**Merged Evil**

Chapter 3

Moving out!

"I do not believe in fighting with you!" Nemesis Leon spoke out to the Soul of Wind. This very character had a strong force of evil controlling his inner good. He didn't care about peace and prosperity. He wanted total destruction and chaos. "I fight and destroy all. I will destroy this world and you too! Arrrggggghhhh! Must...Kill!" Nemesis Leon was losing more and more control. He took out his shotgun and handgun and started shooting around in random places, targeting and blowing some of the leaves and branches off of the nearby trees. The Soul of Wind had to use some of his natural wind powers to force the bullets away from targeting him.

While this scene was occuring, another being from a realm elsewhere appeared right next to a tree close to the Soul of Wind and Nemesis Leon. This being had white hair and wore a red undershirt, while the rest of his clothing were all black. His parents had died a long time ago back in his other world, and now he was a killing machine. He often used his guns and katana to shoot and slash away at others.

This new being known as Gokante, looked around his new area and was curious as to where he came to. While he was looking around, a bullet flew just near his head, almost hitting him, but instead it hit the tree that he was standing to. These bullets knocked off the leaves on the nearby tree branch.

Gokante looked over to where the source of these bullets came from and spotted a large and grotesque figure rampaging around and shooting like crazy. Gokante became infuriated with this ordeal. How dare these bullet shots come targetting him! Transforming into his demonic form, he took out his weapons. He carried a revolver in his left hand, and long, thin katana in the right. With his eyes glowing red, he charged up all of his powers that he could muster.

With the charge of great speed, intelligence, and power, holding onto these weapons, he zapped and zoomed over to the giant beast which was Nemesis Leon. Letting out a battle yell, he carried himself and used all the forces and power he had and brought it down upon the out of control enemy.

With powerful gun shots and slashes, Gokante struck Nemesis Leon down and cut him into several pieces. Green blood gushing everywhere from Nemesis Leon body, all evilness and all life formed in this evil was sucked out and carried outwards into the endless sky, leaving nothing but an empty large disgusting shell of a body.

The Soul of Wind used his powers to capture the life of Nemesis Leon that was floating away. He took out a jar and captured it within this jar. Then he turned to Gokante with a proud smile, while Gokante's power simmered down and came to a calm. Gokante watched the Soul of Wind for a little while, awaiting for it to speak to him. So the Soul of Wind spoke to him.

"Hello stranger. Nice to meet you. Want to use your demon powers and fight something much more greater and stronger? It's on another world that is much more darker and sinister than this one. What do you say?"

Barrett the Solid Snake decided to ignore his anger and rage and just continue on with the Soul of Fire. There was no point wasting extra powers on a silly red flying puff of smoke in a ghostly figure of a human.

The Soul of Fire and Barrett the Solid Snake passed by the cliff with its huge amount of rocks and boulders. Any boulder that was in the way, the Soul of Fire took care of it before allowing his companion to do anything. Everytime this happened, it only angered Barrett the Solid Snake more and more. He was going to lose control and attempt to kill this thing soon at this rate. Fortunately for the Soul of Fire, they finally reached the spot where they are to meet the others.

These two were the first to reach the rendevous point, and now they had to wait for the others to come.. Barrett the Solid Snake sat there, he was quite bored, he wanted some action and he wanted to do something now. In the meantime, while they were waiting, the Soul of Fire burned down some branches and piled some logs.

Barrett the Solid Snake was watching him do this hard work and finally with annoyance, he asked the Soul of Fire what he was doing. The response came, "I'm preparing our flight to the Video Game Evolution world. We will fly there in a large airplane Want to help me make this airplane before the others come?"

Barrett the Solid Snake looked away with such pride. He wasn't about to bow down and do dirty peasant work. He was much too good for that. Yet, he was quite bored and wanted something to do while they waited. Doing anything at this moment would have pleased him. Should he help build this airplane with the Soul of Fire or endure the boredom and stick with his pride, not allowing his reputation to be tarnished with.

Peach/Daisy stood up from her place on the ground and brushed the dirt off her pretty dress skirt. "Sigh, oh well. I'll just forget about that money for now. I may not need it after all. Lets go then, Soul of Water."

The Soul of Water nodded and gestured Peach/Daisy to follow along towards the meeting spot where the others must be waiting by now. They've wasted too much time, the others must be getting impatient by now.

They were walking along a marshland, the ground was quite wet and there were gross and ugly creatures slithering or crawling along and by their feet. This didn't bother the Soul of Water one bit, but Peach/Daisy eeked and squirmed about, trying to find some sort of dry land which didn't exist in this area.

"Why must we go through this place?" Peach/Daisy complained, looking around for some sort of alternate route. The Soul of Water sighed, using its power to flood the entire setting and told Peach/Daisy to take out her umbrella. Peach/Daisy used her umbrella as a boat over this newly formed river. The Soul of Water pushed her and the umbrella across the river.

It took them sometime to go through the river until they finally reached the end, but the end wasn't very good ahead of them. The end of this river lead to a cliif and the river lead into a waterfall. They were about to fall over and down this waterfall. What should they do?!

McDarl and the Soul of Lightning walked into this small and peaceful village. The village's inhabitants stared at them and watched the entire time they walked over to the first shop that McDarl decided to shop at. He wanted to go choose his weapon first, since the weapon was a necessary tool for survival and to aid him further in fighting something stronger and more monstrous.

The weapon shop was in the furthest part of the village. They had to walk through a lot of different homes, children playing around the corners and hidden spots of the village, and animals chewing away at the plants and grass.

They finally reached the weapon shop, Kill and die, please!, was the name of this shop. McDarl glanced at the name with an odd expression, but nonetheless, he walked into this dark and eerie shop.

Along the walls held weapons of every sort. You had your swords, your guns, your staves, your clubs, your bow and arrows. There were so many weapons to choose from. Each weapon had a price tag labelled to them. Some were more expensive than others, and McDarl now realized that he didn't have very much money to use for shopping. His amount of money could only afford him one weapon, but no armor or items.

"Welcome to Kill and die, please! What weapon can I get for you?" A fat man sitting behind a desk spoke with very little enthiusium. McDarl looked at all the weapons nonetheless. He already had himself a staff and a sword, he wanted to get himself a new weapon. Which one should he pick to buy?

"I...I will fight you! You are an enemy!" Celes-Aeon shouted out, summoning forth his mech and turning on its power and charging up its weaponry. The Soul of Light did not expect this one bit. "Fine then. You won't win though."

The Soul of Light transformed himself into a godly giant fighter with weapons of every sort spreaded along his ten arms and hands that grew forth on him. Celes-Aeon in the mech stared in disbelief but confided in herself and her abilities. She would take down this Soul of Light and be known as a hero on this planet. She wouldn't be easily swayed by a new foe to fight against those who are actually good.

Little did Celes-Aeon know, that she was actually being led in the right direction and the very evil itself wasn't the Soul of Light but the villain that the Soul of Lights and the others were after. Her senses were the ones deceiving her into believing otherwise.

The Soul of Light didn't want to destroy Celes-Aeon completely, but merely capture her life inside another small, unique world until she learns the truth and came back to her senses and joined them.

The fight had began, while missiles shot forward from the mech, aiming and targeting the Soul of Light's large and magnificent fortifide body. The Soul of Light also shot out his weapons and speared, slashed, and did whatever he could to keep Celes-Aeon at bay.

Elsewhere, Chrono Fantasy the Sonic and Big Boss Torn decided to go train in the forest to the South. They already left and were in the forest before Celes-Aeon and the Soul of Light began their fight.

"So... how do you want to do this? Do you want to fight each other for the training or look around here for monsters to fight?" Chrono Fantasy the Sonic told Big Boss Torn that they could fight each other for their training.

Taking out their weapons, Chrono Fantasy the Sonic took out his magical staff and started charging up a powerful spell before they even started. Big Boss Torn took out double guns, pointing them at Chrono Fantasy the Sonic. He began shooting them at his opponent, and running around to prepare avoiding the powerful magic that would come his way.

Just before Chrono Fantasy the Sonic could form his powerful spell, they heard loud noises and weapons and shots coming from the location of the Soul of Light and Celes-Aeon. They cancelled their attacks, shared eye contact, both deciding on the same thing, and ran back towards the spot where they originally came from once they found themselves in this world.

The Soul of Light had taken some damage, quite a lot of damages actually. Celes-Aeon was stronger than he expected, but in the end, he finally sucked the life out of her with his tremendous amount of power, and contained her life and spiritual body in a jar.

By the time Chrono Fantasy the Sonic and Big Boss Torn returned to where these two were last at, they saw that the battle was already won and done. Staring in disbelief at the glass jar that the Soul of Light was carrying, they stood in silence.

Their silence broke once five more beings appeared out of nowhere from the dimensional hole leading to other realms.

One form was a demonic and ninja body of a being known as Nero Scorpion. The next form was a robotic humanoid being with cowboy boots called Accel Roughnight. The three other forms came in quite slowly but soon made up the forms of two different half humans or half of something else. There was a being in the form of an echidna, Knuckles, and a human, Ike. This being was known as Ike the Knuckles. The other two beings were called Klarth Link and Kraquall. These two were formed from two different humans.

As soon as all these character showed up out of nowhere, Chrono Fantasy the Sonic, Big Boss Torn, and the Soul of Light all stared in shock. It was such a surprise to see a lot of figures showing up at once.

The Soul of Light beamed at them all with welcome arms. All of these people would make a great team and then they can ready themselves to head out.

Before the Soul of Light got a chance to say anything to them, a ghostly form showed up too. It was a giant Ice lion called ICEKAT. This was a ghost from the ghost war back in the Video Game Evolution world...

It spoke to the others in a harsh tone, "I am here to deliver a message to all of you. DO NOT COME TO VIDEO GAME EVOLUTION. You will fail and perish. I am giving each of you 1,000 gold each so that way you can stay put and not pursuit your desire to destroy on our planet. Have a nice day."

ICEKAT's ghostly body vanished and out spreaded a bunch of gold for everyone to split up amongst the group.

The Soul of Light sighed but shrugged off ICEKAT's warning. "Well I don't care what a ghost says or what they will do to us, but I'm going to continue on and fight in the Video Game Evolution world. Who is with me? Will you new members join us? If you all agree, then we shall head out. "

Meanwhile, Celes-Aeon vanished and appeared in yet another realm. This realm was something like none other. It was a very isolated and foggy place. There was nothing or no one in sight at all.

Celes-Aeon was in the mist realm, the realm that is kept in the jar that the Soul of Light had contained him in. She didn't know what to do. Yelling out and running around, what more could she do in this realm.

Now Celes-Aeon was almost regretting having had fought with the Soul of Light. She didn't think that soul was that powerful. What could Celes-Aeon do now?

Along the space and time realm, the planet of Killio were still in preparation of leaving for the world of Video Game Evolution. The planet right next to Killio, Fantasi, were already prepared to head out towards the evil world that was filled with absolutely strong and fierceful enemies. The decisions had to be made from all the participants and a plan had to be set. How will they get there? What will they do once they arrive?

1) Barrett the Solid Snake -

a) Stay put and allow himself to be bored even longer

b) Help the Soul of Fire build the airplane

c) Head off to do something else to keep himself from being bored

2) Big Boss Torn -

a) Takes the money and stay on the Fantasi planet

b) Continues with The Soul of Light and prepares himself

c) Cause some chaos and fight against all of those who agree to join the Soul of Light

3) Peach/Daisy -

a) Allow herself to fall off the waterfall and use her umbrella to keep herself floating

b) Try to Jump out of the river and find solid ground

c) Cover her eyes and hope for a miracle to happen

4) McDarl -

a) Purchases a gun

b) Purchases a bow and arrow

c) Purchases a club

5) Celes-Aeon -

a) Commits suicide and ends her life

b) Runs in one direction endlessly until she finds a way out

c) Summons her mech to cause some major damage on this realm and sweep up the fog

6) Gokante -

a) Chooses to follow the Soul of Wind

b) Decides to fight the Soul of Wind

c) Wanders off on his own, exploring the world

7) Accel Roughnight -

a) Continues with The Soul of Light and prepares himself

b) Cause some chaos and fight against all of those who agree to join the Soul of Light

c) Takes the money and stay on the Fantasi planet

8) Klarth Link -

a) Takes the money and stay on the Fantasi planet

b) Cause some chaos and fight against all of those who agree to join the Soul of Light

c) Continues with The Soul of Light and prepares himself

9)Nero Scorpion -

a) Takes the money and stay on the Fantasi planet

b) Cause some chaos and fight against all of those who agree to join the Soul of Light

c) Continues with The Soul of Light and prepares himself

10)Kraquall -

a) Takes the money and stay on the Fantasi planet

b) Cause some chaos and fight against all of those who agree to join the Soul of Light

c) Continues with The Soul of Light and prepares himself

11) Ike the Knuckles -

a) Takes the money and stay on the Fantasi planet

b) Cause some chaos and fight against all of those who agree to join the Soul of Light

c) Continues with The Soul of Light and prepares himself


	6. Flying

**Video Game Evolution 2**

**Merged Evil**

Chapter 4

Flying

Celes-Aeon stared through the thick misty realm. She squinted her eyes ever so gracefully, trying to take in any sights from far off into the distance. Her only choice is to persevere and venture through the mist.

The sweeping white residue crawled around her ankles with every step she took forward into the unknown. Not a thing could be heard from all around her. Celes-Aeon was lost and lonely. Isolated in solitude if this bizarre world. What was this world? This felt worse than death itself.

As she crept on and on, only heading forward in one direction, not wanting to stray away from the direct path and be completely lost forever. In hope that her chosen path would lead her out of this place.

It was until a distance noise could be heard, that was when she unsheathed or gundam sword and brought it out to a ready stance. At least she still had her sword on her in case there were any such foes to be encountered in this realm.

Through the fog and whitely mist, it didn't matter if a ghost floated about this disturbing environment. For the ghost would never have been noticed until it stood face to face with Celes-Aeon a couple feet away.

"Boo!" Spoke the ghost eerily. Celes-Aeon would not have been so fooled to fright. She did not stir but kept her confidence and stood straight and still. Forward and ready to strike if she must, she stared at the ghost disgustingly and sneered.

"You will not spook me, ghoul! Begone! Unless you wish to lead me out of this ghastly and hallow place!" Celes-Aeon loosened her grip on the sword, hoping that this will allow the ghost to co-operate with her and to avoid confrontation.

The ghost chuckled, "You are a spunky one, a real risk taker. I could have killed you if I really wanted to. You know, I used to be called Cyberlink before I perished. Did you know that? I was once an adventurer like you. Within a body of two merged beings. I used to fight on the Video Game Evolution world, before the entire world turned chaotic and dark. There's a ghost war going on there. Our leader sent some of us ghosts to these other realms and planets to stop adventurers such as yourselves from getting in the way of our war. He does not want the new Mega Boss destroyed either. So go fly the coop and get lost and do not think of coming to the world of Video Game Evolution!"

Celes-Aeon simply stared surprisingly, "So that world is real? There is some sort of Mega Boss to fight? That must mean the Soul of Light did not lie after all. Can you at least let me out of this realm? I won't interfere with that world. I will return home."

The ghost of Cyberlink let out a gigantic laughter, "HA HA! I do not believe your words. For I know your true instinct. You desire adventure and conquest. You want challenges and victories. That is the only way for you to earn your self-worth. We will not allow such things. You will remain in this realm, in the very bottle that the Soul of Light has kept you in, for eternity and beyond!"

The ghost of Cyberlink vanished in an instant. Something occurred when this ghost disappeared, and perhaps it did not realize that such a thing happened.

Two coloured portals appeared in front of Celes-Aeon as soon as the ghost of Cyberlink vanished. One portal was dark, the other portal was red. Celes-Aeon stood there in front of these two portals, contemplating the idea of what these two portals were supposed to do.

What shall Celes-Aeon do? Should she jump in them or remain and search?

"I will wander the world on my own... Yes, that is best. I must make the discoveries of this planet. I do not trust you and I do not trust any other strangers." Gokante spoke up to the Soul of wind. With this response, the Soul of Wind looked quite disappointed. So far he was failing miserably with his recruiting. One recruiting was weak and died in front of his eyes, the other recruit was refusing his offer.

There was something quite strange about this Gokante character. It was as if he had something malicious about him. The Soul of Wind sensed some bad vibes. Something inside of the Soul of Wind told him to leave Gokante be and have nothing more to do with him.

Yet, the Soul of Wind could not do this. He had to follow Gokante and persuade him to join the good side and fight. The more good guys they had to fight, the better. The Soul of Wind was no fool. He allowed Gokante to leave on his own accord, but he decided to stalk and follow him from the distant.

With Gokante walking away and leaving the scene, the Soul of Wind transformed himself to become exactly what his powers were. He became the wind itself and briskly blew around as vanishing air around the trees of the forest that Gokante had stepped into.

Gokante had no idea that the Soul of Wind was following him. He looked around the forest, taking in the new sights and studying his surroundings so that he was prepared for any future attacks.

Gokante walked on and on for hours. The Soul of Wind still masked himself in the nightly air as the wind and followed Gokante closely, never keeping his eyes off of him.

The forest finally ended and lead into a giant lake. This became a dead end for Gokante, unless he turned back or swam across the lake. Gokante stood there gazing over the lake, considering the idea of how to move forward from here.

While he stood there for some moments, some great burst of light formed within the middle of the lake. There was two portals that formed themselves in this lake. One portal was dark, the other portal was green. Gokante stared at both portals with surprise. What were they here for? Should he go to them or remain at the edge of the lake where all was safe?

"Can I try out that club there?" McDarl asked the fat man behind the counter of the weapon store. The fat man reached his fat hands over to the club, picked up with very little effort and threw it over at McDarl. McDarl caught the club. The club felt very heavy in his hands.

He ready himself in an attack stance and swung with the club. With a great swing of the club, the ground trembled a little bit. McDarl felt such strength within this weapon and he gave a pleasant nod and turned to the fat store clerk. "I will take it sir!"

The store clerk punched in a couple buttons without a change of any emotions and replied back in a monotone voice, "That will be 800 gold." McDarl took out some gold that he earned previously before and handed it to the fat man.

Now McDarl had three weapon choices to use. His future foes did not stand a chance against him and his new powers not. Turning to face the Soul of Lightning, McDarl spoke to him and said, "Lets finish up at the other stores, I want to use up the rest of my gold. I will look for something very cheap to buy since I'm really low on cash."

The Soul of Lightning nodded and asked McDarl which store he wanted to head to next. There was the armor store and the item store left. Just as the two of them stepped out of the weapon shop. A dark portal appeared right in front of them in the middle of the small village. No one else seemed to have noticed this except McDarl and the Soul of Lightning.

They both glanced at each other and wondered what was going on here. Should they ignore this portal or should they go into it and discover what it holds?

The Soul of Light waited around the small group of new adventurers and old that appeared on this planet. He wanted to know their answer so that they could go to the Video Game Evolution world and fight their foes.

Each and every person stared around at one another, waiting and wondering what the others will decide. Chrono Fantasy the Sonic was the first one to speak out. "Come on guys! You must trust each other now that we're all here, and you must certainly trust our new pal, the Soul of Light. Look at the fellow. He looks like he is filled with goodness and kindness. I doubt he'd deceive you and ever plan to destroy our lives. Lets all get this show on the road and head over to the Video Game Evolution world! Come on!"

Big Boss Torn nodded with agreement, "I am actually agreeing to this statement, but it can't be all that bad. Think about it. You all yearn adventure and to fight something strong and powerful. Here's the chance. I'm with them. Lets go already!"

"Okay, okay! I'm in. I miss my old life back in my old world, but I will certainly fight in these new worlds so that way I can return to where I once came from. Count me in for sure!" Accel Roughnight spoke with such pride and excitement and stared at the others, but then turned around to look at Nero Scorpion who was standing right next to him and who spoke next.

"I will go too. I have nothing better to do now that I'm here. I myswell do something and join you guys in your fight. So lets move forward."

Ike the Knuckles watched the others speak and this motivated and encouraged him to join them as well. "I'm in. I will use my punches to knock out our enemies!"

"You guys are all crazy! This monster can not be trusted! There is no such thing as this world he is talking about and he plans to lead you all to your doom!" Krasquall shouted out in refusal and was annoyed with the rest of them and their agreement. He considered the entire group crazy until Klarth Link also spoke out in agreement to Krasquall.

"I have to agree to that dude over there with the blades. This is very pointless and you guys are idiots. I say we just battle one another to test our might and the toughest should remain to destroy that Soul of Light.

Everyone's attention was focused on these two who decided to rebel against the Soul of Light and the team. Big Boss Torn's gaze was even more hateful at this moment than the others. "Oh, so it's a fight you want. I'll give you a fight! I'll shred you limb to limb with my bullets of strength. Feel my powers and allow yourself to succumb to the depths of hell!"

Big Boss Torn yelled out furiously and displayed his guns for the entire crowd of adventurers to spectate. Pulling down the trigger and allowing the bullets to stream forward with hundred and hundred of bullets, it tore right through the body of Klarth Link before he even had a chance to do anything.

Klarth Link's body tore apart, blood oozing out and his very soul got knocked out from its body and began floating away, high, high up into the endless skies. It left his his body slumped down to the ground, lifeless and motionless forever...

Big Boss Torn turned over to Kraquall. "Now it's your turn, pal!" Just as his fingers were about to hit down on the trigger, the Soul of Light shouted out, "Stop this madness! Allow me to do this instead!"

Big Boss Torn halted his aim and shootings and watched intently for the Soul of Light to take some action. The Soul of Light took out a bottle from his pockets and opened the cap. He pointed the tip of the bottle towards Kraquall, and with a screaming anguish, Kraquall immediately became sucked right into this bottle.

The others stared at the Soul of Light with shock. What the hell just happened and who was this thing? No one got a chance to say anything in response to just happened, since two portals just appeared in front of the group.

One portal was red, the other portal was dark.

The Soul of Light spoke to them all. "I see our travel methods have arrived. That dark portal right there will take us to where we need to go. Lets all go into the dark portal if you're ready. I do not know where that red portal goes, so perhaps you might want to stay away from that one. Lets go now."

The realm was pitch black. It was complete darkness. Kraquall could not see anything at all. He remembered being sucked inside something small that was held in the hand of his opponent. What was happening here? Why was he in such a place?

Kraquall took a step forward, and with this step, bright white lights blinded his eyes and his entire setting was held with brightness. The white lights did not allow him to see anything else. It gave him no other choice but to close his eyes.

With his eyes shut, Kraquall was in pure darkness once again. A voice echoed out to him, _"You are in the realm of the unconsciousness. What have you done in your conscious state to have caused you to come here?"_

Kraquall opened his eyes again, but it was still very bright and immediately he closed them again. He wanted to see where the source of the voice was coming from. "What are you? Where am I? The realm of unconsciousness? I don't understand this! I was sucked inside a bottle, I wasn't knocked out!"

The echoing voice spoke again. _"That... is irrelevant. You are here now. This realm deals with conscous and unconscious states. State your deeds done during conscious state to move forward and perhaps out of this unconscious state. Do this now or you shall forever be kept here!"_

Kraquall was completely confused. None of this made an ounce of sense to him. What should he do?

Closer and Closer... Peach/Daisy was near to the end of the river and soon she would fall over down the waterfall. The only chance of survival was to jump out of the river and land on solid ground.

Looking around, Peach/Daisy spotted a small patch of smooth rock sticking out of the river. It was large enough to stand on but was it sturdy enough?

There was no other choice. Peach/Daisy leaped out of the river and off her umbrella. She landed on the solid rock and for the time being, everything was fine.

The Soul of Water took on a human form, standing straight out of the river without moving anywhere. It looked over at the soaked and drenched Peach/Daisy, contemplating on what to do now.

"I have an idea." Spoke the Soul of Water. He started moving his hands around and swishing the water around and about. Peach/Daisy looked over at the end of river where the waterfall began, and at the end, a water slide was formed by the Soul of Water.

"Wow!" Peach/Daisy exclaimed with excitement, "That looks like fun!" She immediately jumped back into the river and led herself over to the waterslide. The waterslide led her downwards with a slight and safe slope, but a thrill of fun and enjoyment refreshed her anxiety of falling down to her doom.

Finally at the end of this slide, she came to the bottom with no harm or injuries. Once Peach/Daisy reached the bottom she yelled out, "Lets find another waterfall and do that again!"

The Soul of water shook his head and said. "No, lets not. We need to get back to the others and we need to do this fast. Hold on a second... what's that over there?"

The Soul of water pointed behind Peach/Daisy and she glanced over. She noticed that there were two portals. One portal was dark while the other was green. It was quite odd indeed, but should they take the risk and go ahead to check them out?

Barrett the Solid Snake had nothing better to do with his time so he decided to suck in his pride and help the Soul of Fire build his silly airplane. It took them many hours but they finally finished building a large and beautifully, well functioned airplane.

"Alright my new recruit. Lets fly this thing to the others since they are taking too long. We will pick each of them up and head off to our evil neighbouring planet to fight the beings of evil. I'll let you choose the directions to go. We came from the North direction so it wouldn't make sense to go back that way. We will go South, East, or West. Which direction do you want to head out to?"

Barrett The Solid Snake's pride came back to him and he felt proud to make this decision. At least his companion was acknowledging his ability to take the role of a leader. Now which direction will Barrett the Solid Snake choose to go?

Portals come and portals go. Which portal will the adventurers take to move forward in this story. Portals may lead to disaster or lead to greater things. For those who chose their own paths... what will these paths lead them to? The flight towards the Video Game Evolution world is nearing and the evilness will soon encounter those who wish to fight.

1)Barrett The Solid Snake -

a)Decides to fly the plane South

b)Decides to fly the plane West

c)Decides to fly the plane East

2)Big Boss Torn -

a)Decides to jump into the red portal

b)Decides to jump into the dark portal

c)Decides to stay on the planet of Fantasi

3)Peach/Daisy -

a)Decides to jump into the green portal

b)Decides to jump into the dark portal

c)Avoids the portal and remains where she is

4)McDarl -

a)Goes to the item shop

b)Goes to the armor shop

c)Jumps into the dark portal

5)Celes-Aeon -

a) Decides to jump into the red portal

b) Decides to jump into the dark portal

c) Decides to remain in the misty realm and search

6)Gokante -

a)Decides to remain at the lake's edge

b)Decides to jump into the green portal

c)Decides to jump into the dark portal

7)Accel Roughnight -

a)Decides to jump into the red portal

b)Decides to jump into the dark portal

c)Decides to stay on the planet of Fantasi

8)Nero Scorpion -

a)Decides to jump into the red portal

b)Decides to jump into the dark portal

c)Decides to stay on the planet of Fantasi

9)Kraquall -

a)Respond to the voice and explain to it what happened before he came

b)Unleash his powers and attack the entire place randomly

c)Ignores the voice and walks onwards

10)Ike the Knuckles -

a)Decides to jump into the red portal

b)Decides to jump into the dark portal

c)Decides to stay on the planet of Fantasi


	7. Transfer

**Video Game Evolution 2**

**Merged Evil**

Chapter 5

Transfer

Krasquall gazed around the empty space. There were no walls, no source of darkness, or no living souls. It was him alone in this realm, only accompanied by the bellowing echoing voice of the realm. He could not see a thing for the entire space was purely filled with bright, white lights.

The realm claimed to be a realm of the unconsciousness. Kraquall could not be unconscious right now, could he? Maybe his memory from earlier was his imagination and not a reality?

He decided to answer back to the mysterious voice of this realm and describe, as best as he could, what occurred right before he appeared in this very realm.

"Hi there, Mr. powerful voice. I will surely tell you what happened before I came here... As I mentioned before to you. I was sucked inside some sort of bottle. At least that's what my memory tells me. I remember meeting others, they were adventurers just like myself. A pure soul, a Soul of Light, stood before us and offered us to join his cause to fight evilness. I refused his offer in disbelief. The others became angry with this, and another one of our companions refused the group as well. That man died, but I lived, only to get sucked away and turn up into this realm you call unconsciousness..."

Krasquall paused for some moment. There was several moments of silence. Leaving the time within this very bright lit realm stand still. Krasquall almost believed that he became crazy, insane to think that he was talking to nothing but the light.

"Fool!" Spoke the gigantic voice. Switching Krasquall's belief of insanity to know that there actually was someone or something else there with him. "Utter foolish, for you to deceive the goodness and the light! Those who deceive may sometime wound up in this realm to receive punishment unless they prove themselves worthy away from punishment. I am the Supreme Ruler of all such realms, and today I will proceed with your punishments. Unless you have reasons or words to convince me otherwise."

Krasquall stood there, he could feel sweat drip down his forehead and his body fill up with fear. What will he do? Could such punishment be so bad? He could beg for forgiveness in hopes that he'll be released from any punishment...

The portals have appeared in front of several characters. Their choice to enter one of these portals would bring them to another planet or perhaps to a place leading to their doom.

Upon the planet of Fantasi, there were some characters who stood in front of the portals, contemplating on their next action and deciding which portal to enter.

The Soul of Light spoke out first and said, "I am going to enter the portal of dark. I have a sense that it will lead us to the world of Video Game Evolution. I do not know where the red portal would lead us. Who here is with me?" A few came forward to side along with the Soul of Light and travel onward into the portal of dark.

"I will certainly travel into the unknown and see where this dark portal takes us." Spoke Chrono Fantasy the Hedgehog, believing in the Soul of Light's decision until the very end. The others that agreed with him were Big Boss Torn, Nero Scorpion, and Ike the Knuckles.

Accel Roughnight was the only person to stay behind and believe that the red portal should take them to where they needed to go to. Even if he had to fight the evilness himself, he was ready for this great feat.

With Accel Roughnight staying behind, the others entered into their dark portal first, understanding Accel's decision and leaving him behind, wishing him the best of luck.

Accel Roughnight watched them vanish into the dark portal. Once they all entered into their chosen portal, he slowly walked over to the red portal and entered it with caution.

His world began twisting upsidedown and a lot of red swirls of light twisted around his head, engulfing his mind and causing him to see hallucinations of blood, gore, and death.

Accel Roughnight finally reached an area with ground and he landed on this piece of ground which was adjacent to a body of water. He got himself up on his feet and looked around his surroundings.

He noticed across the lake, there were two other portals, almost like the ones he entered before. Except one was green and the other was dark. There wasn't any red portals. What was going on here?

Also, in Accel's surroundings, he noticed a man with dark spiky hair and some guns equipped around his waist. This man looked quite powerful and scary. Accel figured that it might have been best to avoid this man, but that was impossible as the man noticed him too.

The Soul of Wind watched from his invisibility. He did not want to make his appearance during this conflict. He watched the two men take out their weapons. Gokante, the one who he previously saw here before, took out his revolver and pistol, while the new man that the Soul of Wind did not know, took out a rapid-firing gun.

The fight broke out and the Soul of Wind watched from his spot in the air, the battle between these two tough foes engage. It was a masterpiece of a fight. Gokante used such great speed and power to fend off his foe, but his opponent was quite powerful also.

The opponent, the man with the rapid guns, was shooting away like a crazy maniac, but it didn't end there. This enemy of Gokante's managed to merge himself into some powerful modified copy chip to increase the powers of his rapid guns.

Finally, Gokante had no chance of victory, even with his attempt of great powers being brought forth, but in the end, the other man, that the Soul of Wind did not know the name of, but the name of Accel, who finally brought Gokante's fight to the end, by allowing other firearms to appear and destroy the body of Gokante and shred his body to many pieces

The power effects from the Soul of Wind's invisibility allowed a sweepful of his wind float away the billion shredded body pieces of Gokante's broken down body, to forever be perished away from the grasps of life.

The Soul of Wind sensed this man's benevolence and decided to take the risk that he was kind and a positive attitude. The Soul of Wind landed on the ground right next to Accel and greeted him with praise.

The Soul of Wind's decision was accurate, Accel did not show any negative attitude towards the Soul of Wind, but he was quite curious. He had a lot of questions for the Soul of Wind.

"Where am I? What is this place? Why are these portals here?" The Soul of Wind appeared to be just as surprised as Accel. He did not know anything about these portals too, but he did answer his other questions. "You, lad, are in the world of Killio. Perhaps you travelled here from another world, your world?"

Accel the Roughnight shook his head and replied back, "No, I transported here from the world called Fantasi. Myself and others confronted a soul, just like yourself, but he was the Soul of Light and mentioned about a great evil force in another world called Video Game Evolution..."

The Soul of Wind stared at Accel with surprise, "I see.. I know this soul and that is true. We must reach Video Game Evolution. So far two adventurers that I have encountered has died on me, so I certainly hope that you won't die on me either."

Accel have the Soul of Wind a smirk, "I certainly won't die, ever. I think I should have went into that dark portal from before. The others must be in the world of Video Game Evolution by now. Shall we head into there now?"

The Soul of Wind nodded, "Certainly. Lets go." They began walking forward towards the lake to the dark portal and travel through there to get to the world of Video Game Evolution, hopefully. Accel was a little concerned too. What if that dark portal actually led them to their deaths. It could possibly be a trick. What if they should go through the green portal instead?

Before they could enter any type of portal, they noticed a flying airplane flying towards them from the skies. The flyers of this airplane seemed to notice them too and began stooping down towards the ground and landing right by them.

This airplane was none other than Barrett the Solid Snake and the Soul of Fire. Each pair met up with each other and gave updates to what occurred since separation. The two souls known each other from before, but the two adventurers were only meeting for the first time.

The Soul of Fire told the group that they could fly over to the world of Video Game Evolution with this airplane. Yet the portals stood right in front of them, and perhaps the right portal could have taken them instantly. But which portal led them to the Video Game Evolution?

So Barrett the Solid Snake and Accel Roughnight had a decision to make. Which way to the Video Game Evolution world would they take?

Celes-Aeon wanted to leave this misty world behind. The world that was apparently inside a bottle that the Soul of Light kept. Why did the Soul of Light have these such bottles to begin with. Celes-Aeon figures she would find out this answer once she confronted him and the others again.

Only this time she actually wanted to aid their fight and fight alongside them, against the forces of evil and upon the world of Video Game Evolution. She believed the world existed after the appearance of the odd ghost.

She really hoped that one of these portals led her directly to the world of Video Game Evolution, but that was wishful thinking and she highly doubted her luck would bring her that far.

Since she arrived away from her own world, she's been getting some challenges ahead of herself. What could be so bad about one more challenge?

Celes-Aeon decided to take a random guess and risk and entered into the portal that was red. She swirled around in a craze, dizziness carrying her body in the stream of various shades of red. Her eyes deceived her of deadly and horrible images that bleeded with the colour red.

It wasn't until she reached solid ground, that's when she could become stable again and hold herself straight up and stand. Just as she stood up and looked around her surroundings, noticing a large waterfall behind her, she spotted two beings, or well one being and one soul, walking into the green portal that stood around her.

These two were none other than Peach/Daisy and the Soul of water. Was this place the world of Video Game Evolution? Celes-Aeon highly doubted this, thinking that these portals wouldn't be here if it was Video Game Evolution.

She wasn't entirely sure though. She could look around this planet or go through another portal to see where those ones took her, but she had trouble making her decision. Where or what should she do?

The Fantasi world, beautiful as it seemed, now felt a little more peaceful and quiet. Not a soul was around here anymore until such a being appeared upon the planet out of thin air.

He was a shadow spirit puppetmaster, with the abilities of good and evil. His name, Angelic shadow. He came from a realm of twistedness merged with wicked and benevolence. His inner self had many great conflicts of light vs. dark, but he could sometimes supress his powers from going out of control all the time.

Angelic shadow gazed around this wonderous new world. Taking in all the sights and wondering where he was or where was this world's inhabitants.

Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, appeared a beautiful girl with an appearance of a princess, and the Soul of Water. Both of them also looked around their environment with curiousity.

They noticed Angelic Shadow and confronted him. Asking him where they were and if this was the world of Video Game Evolution. Angelic shadow did not know the answer to this, he also didn't know where they were. He told them that he came from another place himself and just arrived here.

The Soul of Water believed that they must have landed on another world, but he didn't know which one himself. He decided to fly around the world a little bit to check it out and see what he can discover, telling the other two to wait here until he arrives.

The others stared at each other with such mysterious thoughts. They weren't sure if they should trust one another or put up a fight. It was a rather awkward moment, as Peach/Daisy looked around her setting and there it was! It was those portals once again, but one was dark and the other red.

She pointed this out to the mysterious angelic shadow, and they both had to decide what they wanted to do from there.

"Come on Soul of Lightning! Lets go through that dark portal there. I bet you it will take us to our desired location." The Soul of Lightning nodded at McDarl's decision. With club, sword, and staff equipped, McDarl felt more than ready to fight any sort of enemy.

McDarl and the Soul of Lightning entered the dark portal, and swirlled around in its darkness and wickedness. Spiralling around an empty, dark realm of utter blackness. The phenomena happened to McDarl and the Soul of Lightning for quite sometime until they landed on the cold, dark grass.

The skies of this environment were dark and cloud, rain poured down on their faces. "I think we're here. I think we finally reached Video Game Evolution!"

McDarl looked around. Everything was dreary and damp. The trees were burnt, the body of water close by was murky and dark. The entire land felt like a dungeon on a planet. This planet was certainly in pain.

This land spooked McDarl, but he held up bravely and firm, preparing himself for the worse. Something mischevious and bad did appear in front of him. It was a ghost of a Sergeant. The name was Sergeant Cortez. It was Sergeant Cortez's ghost. This ghost did not come here to greet them either, but it looked mean and scary.

"You foolish creatures. You landed yourself in the middle of our ghost war. Do you desire to allow us to haunt you forever. You may join us with death and become a ghost just like us, or I will allow you the chance to escape and return back to your peaceful lands. What will you do?" Sergeant Cortez gave this offer to McDarl and the Soul of Lightning. Should they accept his offers or fight him?

Kick, punch, kick, punch, kick, kick, punch, punch, jump, jump, kick, punch, jump, kick, kick, jump, punch, jump, jump.... The Kung Fu Fighter, the ghost of the Kung Fu Fighter rather, was prepping up and awaiting those who decided to travel through the dark portal and reach the world of Video Game Evolution.

Chrono Fantasy the Sonic, the Soul of Light, Big Boss torn, Nero Scorpion, and Ike the Knuckles finally reached this world through the chosen portal of darkness. They experienced such horrid visions and finally landed themselves on a brutally beated world.

The lands were rather dark, and now they were in the middle, amongst a giant, deadly ghost war. It was a virtual war and virtual battles, but real fights from this point on. Only the strong could presevere and live on and win, and the weak will succumb to the darkness and hold their spot as part of the ghost war, if they don't decide to flee back home before that.

As soon as all of these characters reached their destination at last, they spotted the ghost of the Kung Fu Fighter and watched him jump around while he kicked and punched in mid air.

His techniques were flawless and he looked like a dangerous foe. Especially since he was a ghost now, and well... ghosts can not be killed!

The Kung Fu Fighter chuckled at their surprising expressions and their appearance looked distraught. "So you are the worthless slimes the boss has been talking about, huh? Here to defeat the Mega boss and take this world back from us I see. Why waste such futile efforts? Can you really win against your enemies that are purely dead from the living? You're wasting your time here. Go home now!"

The Soul of Light stepped forward and spoke, "We don't care who our enemies are! We will certainly win, whether we can defeat you ghosts or not. Our main target is the Mega Boss and he is certainly defeatable at best. Some may keep you ghosts at bay while others may directly target your Mega Boss (The villain)but either way, we will truimpth no matter how long it takes us! Lets go team!"

The others let out a cheer of victory and they allowed themselves to charge forward. Who will stay? Who will go? Who will fight the Kung Fu Fighter? Who will target the large Mega boss and succeed? It will be a long and dragging battle. But with a positive attitude and great power. They can certainly win.

1)Barrett the Solid Snake -

a)Decides to stay with the airplane flight to VGE

b)Decides to jump into the green portal

c)Decides to jump into the dark portal

2)Big Boss Torn -

a)Stay back and fight the Kung Fu Fighter

b)Move forward to search the Mega Boss

c)Return back home

3)Peach/Daisy -

a)Jump into the red portal

b)Jump into the dark portal

c)Engage in battle against Angelic Shadow

4)McDarl -

a)Deny the ghost's offer and fight him

b)Accept one of the ghost's offer and escape from this planet

c)Accept one of the ghost's offer to become a ghost himself

5) Celes-Aeon -

a)Look around the current planet she was on

b)Jump into the green portal

c)Jump into the dark portal

6)Accel Roughnight -

a)Decides to stay with the airplane flight to VGE

b)Decides to jump into the green portal

c)Decides to jump into the dark portal

7)Nero Scorpion -

a)Stay back and fight the Kung Fu Fighter

b)Move forward to search the Mega Boss

c)Return back home

8) Kraquall -

a)Stand up for himself, takes out weapon, and fights against the

punishment

b)Beg forgiveness and will agree to joining the light side

c)Receives the punishment and stands strong

9)Ike the Knuckles -

a)Stay back and fight the Kung Fu Fighter

b)Move forward to search the Mega Boss

c)Return back home

10)Angelic Shadow -

a)Jump into the red portal

b)Jump into the dark portal

c)Engage in battle against Peach/Daisy


	8. Ghostly Conflicts

**Video Game Evolution 2**

**Merged Evil**

Chapter 6

Ghostly Conflicts

Angelic Shadow slowly faded away as his spirit swept into the bitter air of the abandoned planet of Fantasi.. It was quite a mystery how his death happened, but it happened instantly as soon as Peach/Daisy entered the portal.

Angelic Shadown, with his little puppet, was the only being and living creature left upon the planet of Fantasi, and with himself as the only existence there, the planet finally faded away and died out...

It body perished away forever and his soul lifted away into the eternal placement of space and time, never to be known of or sought out by anyone else. The man with half light and half darkness with himself did not have these struggles anymore while he was no more but emptiness itself.

As for Peach/Daisy, she ignored Angelic shadow and entered the dark portal this time. She wouldn't sit around and wait all day for the Soul of Water. The Soul of Water already left the planet a long time ago, once he left the two together. He managed to return to the planet of Killio with his own special warp, and he met up with those who took flight away from Killio to reach Video Game Evolution.

This left Angelic to die away with the Fantasi planet that ultimately faded to dust, and Peach/Daisy was all alone on a new planet... But the portal she chose, the dark portal; did not lead her to the world of Video Game Evolution...

Peach/Daisy was back on the planet of Killio! This confused her greatly. Why was she back on this planet, of all places? Now Peach/Daisy was all alone on this planet, without the former character that was left on Fantasi planet, and without the Soul of Water.

She did not know the planet very well, and there wasn't any portals left to jump into. She was in quite the predictament. Then unexpectingly, an old woman huddled over and limped towards Peach/Daisy. The old lady did not speak a word to Peach/Daisy, but she took out an empty bottle and held it towards Peach/Daisy.

Peach/Daisy stared at the old woman perplexed. She believed that the old woman wanted her to take the bottle from her, but why? Should she take this bottle or should she leave it be?

Meanwhile, the Soul of Water met up with the others at the built airplane on the planet of Killio. The Soul of Fire looked up at the Soul of Water with excitement, they were both thankful for their reunion.

The Soul of Fire questioned the Soul of Water as to what happened to him during the four souls separation. The Soul of Water explained about Peach/Daisy and their little waterfall adventure, but she looked too weak to fight, so he ditched her and came back to this location right away, based on his strong senses of their location.

The Soul of Fire chuckled a little and looked over to the other two. Barrett the Solid Snake appeared to be impatient, while Accel Roughnight stared at the two Souls strangely. The Soul of Fire ignored their feelings or confusion and asked them what they wanted to do.

Both stated that they want to take flight in the airplane and fly over to the planet of Video Game Evolution, rather than taking the unknown risk of travelling through some mysterious portals that could potentially lead to their demise and utter defeat.

The Soul of Fire and Soul of Water nodded in an unison agreement. Then all four of them hauled themselves onto the small airplane. With Barrett the Solid Snake as their captain, he flew the plane upwards and they began soaring off into outer space. Their route, the World of Video Game Evolution.

In the shadows of space and time, a ghost of a being that once existed and fought against the forces of evil, his name, Vexxare, waited while floating around. This ghost waited and waited, until a fast moving transportation vehicle zoomed towards him, and it nearly crashed right through him.

With a great and powerful force. Vexxare managed to halt the speedy moving airplane in midair, right in its place. The four characters in the airplane couldn't move anymore. A battle was about to unfold in space, right above the world of Video Game Evolution.

The ghost, Vexxare, stared at the two souls and two men with menace. He did not speak a word but simply floated there and growled. The two men had a choice. They could either stay on the airplane and fight this ghost, or they could jump off the airplane and risk the chance of landing safely on the world of Video Game Evolution...

Celes-Aeon walked and walked and walked on for such a long time. She was getting exhausted. Just as she was ready to take a short break and relax her feet. She noticed from a distance beyond the trees, that there was a young and pretty looking princess, standing right next to an old lady.

She tried to hide herself, hoping to not be spotted. That's when she saw a bottle unfold itself in front of the princess. Celes-Aeon recognized that bottle and knew what it was! She thought that maybe she should come out and warn the princess before it was too late. Another thought came to mind that maybe she should hold herself back and wait to see what happens next. What should Celes-Aeon do?

"You stupid ghost! I deny your request and will not join your pathetic army!" McDarl spoke to the ghost of Sergeant Cortez. McDarl refused to die to the likes of this ghost. He was going to fight alongside with the Soul of Lightning.

Together, these two may have a chance to overtake this ghost. McDarl took out his new club, ran over to the ghost and swung it with all his might. It was a miss. The club went right through. Of course it went right through. Sergeant Cortez did not have a living, solid body. The Soul of Lightning tried casting some lightning magic to zap the ghost's unsolid body.

Again, it was an obvious miss. The Soul of Lightning recommended that they flee the scene for now and move onwards towards the Mega boss. McDarl was reluctant though. He knew he was capable to take this terrible ghost down. He had to think about it for a minute and decide what he wanted to do.

Nero Scorpion, Big Boss Torn, and Ike the Knuckles told the Soul of Light that they would head towards the Mega boss and seek him out and defeat him. The Soul of Light gave them a simple nod and looked over at Chrono Fantasy the Hedgehog, curious to see what his decision was going to be.

Chrono Fantasy the Hedgehog looked over at the others, then at the Soul of Light and exclaimed, "You guys go on! I'm going to stay here with the Soul of Light and fight this annoying ghost. The two of us should be more than enough to take it on."

The Soul of Light nodded and urged the others to go on. So the Soul of Light began casting his spells at the same time as Chrono Fantasy the Hedgehog.

Nero, Big Boss Torn, and Ike fled the scene and searched around the entire area. The whole planet was dark and filled with gruesome and disgusting things. They had no idea which direction the mega boss was located.

The three of them finally came to a spot where there were three paths. One path led towards a mountain, the other two paths led towards endless fields. The three of them had to make their decisions and pick a direction. Which direction would they head off into?

Kraquall decided for the best course of action. He was going to fight against any sort of punishment that was ready for him. He wasn't going to allow the punishment to overtake him. Kraquall was much better than that.

He took out his blades attached to chains and braced himself for the ultimate punishment. The realm's voice chuckled at this action, stating that his actions were futile. There's no way to fight the punishment. The punishment will consume his body throughout the realm.

Kraquall didn't care either way. He had courage that he could still win. He must win. He must get out of this realm of unconsciousness.

While Kraquall awaited his punishment, a new female being by the name of Amana also appeared within the realm filled of absolute light. Normally, she would have been warped to the world of Fantasi, but that world no longer existed and her body transferred to this realm.

Amana, with her beauty so bright in itself, absorbed some of the light within herself, allowing Kraquall and herself to see a blur vision of what was around their environment.

Amana sensed a hostile presence around her surroundings, and she spotted Kraquall's steady attack stance, but she also sensed his utmost fear deep within. With all of these senses, she instantly froze time. Although her time power stillness would only last for a very short while, she had to search for the sorce of the evilness and penetrate its body with her technique.

She could not find any hint of an evil body belonging to any creature, but a hole formed itself on the ground right next to Kraquall and Amana. They either had the option to jump into this hole, or wait for time to move on again and face whatever came their way. What shall they do?

1)Barrett the Sold Snake -

a)Stay on the airplane and fight the ghost

b)Jump off the airplane and hope to land on VGE

c)Ask the Souls for help

2)Big Boss Torn -

a)Heads straight, over to the mountain

b)Heads left, over to the endless field

c)Heads right, over to the other endless field

3) Peach/Daisy -

a) Chooses to take the bottle from the old lady

b) Questions the lady first before taking the bottle

c) Ignores the lady and walks away

4) McDarl -

a) Continue fighting the ghost with different ability

b) Take the Soul's advice and flee

c) Lure the ghost to a new location to fight it

5) Celes-Aeon -

a) Jump out and warn the princess about the bottle

b) Stay back and watch what happens next

c) Ignore the entire scene and walk away, continuing to explore

6) Accel Roughnight -

a)Stay on the airplane and fight the ghost

b)Jump off the airplane and hope to land on VGE

c)Ask the Souls for help

7) Nero Scorpion -

a)Heads straight, over to the mountain

b)Heads left, over to the endless field

c)Heads right, over to the other endless field

8)Kraquall -

a)Stay in the realm and face the punishment

b)Continue searching for a bodily source of evil

c)Jump down into the hole

9)Ike the Knuckles -

a)Heads straight, over to the mountain

b)Heads left, over to the endless field

c)Heads right, over to the other endless field

10)Amana -

a)Stay in the realm and face the punishment

b)Continue searching for a bodily source of evil

c)Jump down into the hole


	9. The Broaden Horizon

**Video Game Evolution 2**

**Merged Evil**

Chapter 7

The Broaden horizon

"So this bottle... you want me to take it? What is this bottle for?" Peach/Daisy questioned the odd, old lady. She did not know what it was, but the old lady looked like she could be trusted. Can Peach/Daisy truly trust her?

Peach/Daisy kept asking the old lady what the bottle was for, but the lady just stood there, frozen like ice, with a blank expression on her face and her hand outwards, waiting for Peach/Daisy to grasp it.

Peach/Daisy shrugged and leaned over to grasp the bottle from the old lady's crutches. Just as she was going to make the unfair exchange, Celes-Aeon jumped from the trees that she was hiding from and shouted toward the princess to halt her action at once.

Peach/Daisy stopped and turned around, facing Celes-Aeon's anxious face. She was puzzled at the appearance of this new person. What was happening here?

The old lady couldn't stand staying frozen anymore and doing nothing. She undid the cap on the bottle and allowed a sweeping force of mist to suck Peach/Daisy and Celes-Aeon along with her, into the bottle.

Once again, Celes-Aeon was stuck in the misty, bright lit realm, inside of the bottle. Peach/Daisy was there too, right next to Celes-Aeon. Celes-Aeon turned over to Peach/Daisy and asked her if she was okay, but also stated that she could not trust anyone holding bottles.

Upon arrival, they could also hear a loud booming laughter echoing throughout the entire misty realm. From a distance they spotted two others. These two were Amana and Kraquall. They appeared to look quite distress and panicked.

Celes-Aeon did not know why these two were here, but she knew it was best for them to all stick together nonetheless. As Celes-Aeon grabbed Peach/Daisy's hand and dragged her along with her towards the other two, she suddenly noticed that time stood still.

They noticed off in the distance, that the girl, Amana had pointed over at a hole. Amana quickly jumped into this hole, but Kraquall decided to stay back and take on whatever was coming for him once time moved forward again.

Celes-Aeon and Peach/Daisy had to make their decisions too. Should they jump in the hole before time moved forward, or should they stay with Kraquall and fight against whatever he was fighting against?

Kraquall, already with his weapon out, decided to let Amana jump into the hole as he stayed back to fight against whatever punishment came his way. He did not notice the other two around him, as his only focus right now was the coming of his torture.

Time began to move forward not too long after Amana jumped into the hole. The bellowing laughter of the realm ruler's voice continued. Then it ceased, as if it knew what had happened. "Fool! Did one of your companions use some sort of time pause ability? How naive! Although I could not do anything during time still, I was still aware of it and still had my thoughts. I forced your thoughts through my thoughts to keep you here. Now, you will receive your harsh punishment!"

Darkness swept over the bright, white atmosphere. Kraquall felt pain overwhelm every part of his body. His soul received a million tiny shards of glass penetrating it. His body was no more, but his soul received its punishment for eternity.

When his soul finally came back to realization of reality, he found himself stuck inside some sort of giant wall. He could not move anything but his arms that stuck out of the wall. These arms and hands couldn't reach very far though.

There was only one button on this wall that he could reach over to though, and he could only face one direction. The direction that he faced and the sight that he gazed upon was something quite frightening.

It was a giant beast, merged with many figures and forms of beings that once existed a long time before. It was very tall, reaching upwards to the skies. This was, the mega boss of Video Game Evolution!

Right now, Kraquall could not do anything but simply stare at this deadly and gruesome figure. He didn't know what to do. Should he yell over at it, push the button, or stay still in hopes that something will come to his rescue?

The hole led Amana spiralling down, down, and deeply down further into the ground. She landed into another realm that held a vast variety of all the colours in the rainbow. From purple to green, red to brown, and everything in between and beyond.

In this realm, little men walked around, these men were working hard on some sort of tall wall. The little men were coloured every different colour, just like the realm itself. They spoke some sort of gibberish language to each other, but they laughed, smiled, angered, and grumpy just like any normal person.

Amana wondered where she landed herself in. In the center of the realm, there was a poisonous pond that seemed to grow little by little every minute.

Amana wondered what she should do. Should she approach one of these men or hide? Could they be trusted? Could they be nice?

Big Boss Torn, Ike the Knuckles, Nero Scorpion exchanged a quick glance each before deciding on their direction to seek the Mega Boss. They all agreed to sticking together and heading in the direction of the mountain.

At least if they all stayed together, then it was safer than splitting up. Three against one is a better odd at winning. They carried on and walked over towards the gruesome and monstrous mountain.

While they walked over to the mountain, yet another ghostly figure materialized in front of them. It was the ghostly figure of Squall. He was ready with his gunblade to attack the three all at once.

The three of them certainly stood no chance against this ghost, but should they try fighting him anyway, or run away?

*KABOOM!* A giant blast echoes over the tree tops as it stuck the ghostly figure of Kung fu fighter. It did not inflict any pain or damage to its body though.

Chrono Fantasy the Hedgehog and the Soul of Light sighed greatly. They hoped that there could have been some sort of infliction on this ghost. How can a ghost be killed?

The Soul of Light suddenly had a brilliant idea, but the only way this idea could work was by drawing the ghost over to a very, very dark place. The place had to be utter darkness, pitch black.

The Soul of Light whispered this to Chrono Fantasy the Hedgehog, and off they were, running the opposite direction, searching for a very dark place.

McDarl decided to lure the ghost of Sergeant Cortez away from his current battle scene. Maybe in a new area, the ghostly form will be weakened and less immune to vanish any damage inflicted upon it. It was worth a try at least.

McDarl ran in the opposite direction. The ghost of Sergeant Cortez chuckled and yelled out, "Where are you heading, boy? Do not run away from me. I will certainly check up to you and destroy you!

McDarl did not care either way, he kept running and running. Eventually he came to a wall which blocked his escape any longer. Now he could not go anywhere else and all he had left was fight. Should he try fighting here?

Barrett the Solid Snake and Accel Roughnight were not cowards. They decided to stay and fight against the ghost of Vexxare. The two souls, the Soul of Fire and Soul of Water also decided to stay and fight with these two. They weren't going to let them have all the fun.

Barrett took out his arm cannon gun and aimed it towards the ghost, while Accel took out his machine gun and also aimed it at the ghost.

The two souls conjured up some magical spells of water and fire and formed these spells into one gigantic and powerful spell. At the same moment, all four of them shot at the ghost. Bullets soared and spells landed. No damage was done but the ghost of Vexxare vanished away before their very eyes.

Barrett the Solid Snake led the airplane lower towards the grounds of the world of Video Game Evolution. He landed the plane safely on the ground in the middle of a road next to some large building.

Barrett and Accel was wondering if they should search the building or follow the road. They didn't know which they should do first.

1)Barrett the Solid Snake –

a)Search the large building

b)Follow the road

c)Fly back in the airplane and search around the planet

2)Big Boss Torn –

a)Stay and fight Squall's ghost

b)Run away into the mountain

c)Turn back and run the opposite direction

3)Peach/Daisy –

a)Jump into the hole

b)Turn around and find their own way out

c)Stay with Kraquall and fight

4)McDarl –

a)Attempt to fight Ghost Sergeant Cortez again

b)Search for an escape route

c)Succumb to defeat and allow the ghost to

5)Celes-Aeon -

a)Jump into the hole

b)Turn around and find their own way out

c)Stay with Kraquall and fight

6)Accel Roughnight –

a)Search the large building

b)Follow the road

c)Fly back in the airplane and search around the planet

7)Nero Scorpion –

a)Stay and fight Squall's ghost

b)Run away into the mountain

c)Turn back and run the opposite direction

8)Kraquall -

a)Push the button

b)Yell over at the Mega Boss

c)Stand still and do nothing

9)Ike the Knuckles –

a)Stay and fight Squall's ghost

b)Run away into the mountain

c)Turn back and run the opposite direction

10)Amana -

a)Approach the little men

b)Hide somewhere and find and escape from the realm

c)Head to the poisonous pond to check it out


End file.
